


Bucky Barnes Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Bucky Barnes Imagines and Prompts from my Tumblr account.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes / reader, Bucky Barnes x Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

You hid your face as the news report played again. You begged Sam to change the channel and at first he’d refused. Clint had stolen the remote as sam was relinquishing it so now the Avengers were gathered around laughing and watching the news again.  
“It’s the way you hop back onto Bucky’s foot.” Clint wheezed out through a laugh.

“He scared me!” You objected and looked to Tony and Steve for help. They were both trying to hide their amusement but weren’t doing it so well.  
“You get more stressed out by Christmas than anyone I know. ” Pepper said as she strolled into the room and smiled, seeing the report was on.  
“Look ok. We all have our fears!” You shouted in objection.  
“You’re the only one here afraid of santa.” Nat pointed out.  
“A stranger, breaks into your house and leaves stuff, eat your food and leaves! How is that not creepy!” You objected.  
“When you put it like that I understand it, but he was congratulating us and you freaked out, at Santa, on national television, in your superhero alter ego.” Bucky pointed out and chuckled when you huffed and decided to head to your room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky was suspicious and panicking. He didn't like surprises and the team were all sneaking around so that it was clear they had a secret.

"Is that..." Steve muttered and you glanced in front of the car before Natasha yanked you out of the way.

"Bucky you almost crushed us!" You yelped.

"(Y/N)?!" He gasped and you grinned awkwardly.

"Surprise! I'm your Christmas present." You chuckled awkwardly while Sam complained about the state of his new car.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky was scowling as he stared over the huge garden. It was cold, so cold that everyone was waiting for snow but Bucky, who was adamant that snow was awful, seemed to be battling the sky.

"You have such a pretty face. You should be on a Christmas card." You muttered, smiling when he broke into a grin.

"I don't think anyone would want me on their card." He said back, glancing at you when you shrugged.

"How do you know?" You hummed and he smiled, deciding to test it out on you.


	4. Chapter 4

You smiled and waved at Bucky as you hurried past, no one was sure what you were doing but you'd been so busy all morning they didn't dare ask with the look of determination putting even Nat on edge.

"So you and (Y/N)?" Steve chuckled, frowning when ran back through the room.

"Things between us are complicated." Bucky said as you came back and cleared your throat.

"I'm not strong enough to..." Before you finished Bucky was on his feet following after you.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky stared at the huge mistletoe decoration that was trailing lazily across the ceiling in one of the Stark buildings. "Is that mistletoe hanging from the light?" He asked, stopping you abruptly as you tried to rush past with a big pile of papers.

"Yeah... they do it every year I guess. For the holidays." You muttered, double taking when you realised who you were talking to.

"Do people still kiss under it?" His question made you smile a little and you decided to give him a peck on the cheek before rushing on your way. Leaving him a little stunned as his fingertips brushed over his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

"Um.. he's coming right at us!" You said unhelpfully as Steve tried to tug your leg free with one hand.

"Yeah I can see that." Sam yelped and you all watched in shock as the Winter Soldier ran at the the car, flipping it over just as Natasha yanked you forwards so you wouldn't be crushed.

"No way." You whispered as his hand came through the windshield and pulled the steering system out of the car. "He's cooler than you." You told Natasha who pulled you further into the front.

"This is why I don't work with kids." She sighed as you caught the Winter Soldier's eye and waved at him.


	7. Chapter 7

The entire team froze when Hulk exploded into sight and you ducked behind Bucky with an uncharacteristic squeak. "Is he looking at me?" You whispered and Bucky frowned.

"No he's using Thor to knock over the trucks." He informed you and you nodded.

"I'm going over there where he isn't." You muttered and dashed of, making Peter squeal as you yanked him along with you. "We'll keep them in your area."

"She says he reminds her of those judgemental trees from Lord of The Rings." Bucky said as he pointed at the Hulk as if it explained what had just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

"Any injures to report?" You asked softly, smiling when he let you inspect any damage to his arm.

"No." He grunted and you finished checking him over and slipped your hand in your pocket as you tried to stifle a yawn.

"Here, I snuck this in... you said last time that you liked them." You whispered and carefully unwrapped half a plum which he took and ate after inspecting your face for any sign of betrayal and shoved it in his mouth with a grin.

"Thank you." He muttered, watching you sleepily rub your eyes before smiling again. "You're cute when you're sleepy."

"Thank you, Mr Barnes." You laughed, smiling brightly as he gently held your hand.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bucky!" You squeaked as Natasha grabbed you by the waist.

"(Y/N)?" The soft sound of your voice left him and for a moment he hesitated before his face returned to its steely blank expression.

"Let go!" You said as you ducked behind a table and slowly made you way closer to Tony and Bucky.

"Try and knock him out." You hissed and you could tell if he hadn't been defending himself Tony would have rolled his eyes.

"Because I've been trying to keep him up and going (Y/N)!" He yelled back sarcastically and managed to eventually have Bucky slumping to the floor with and echoing thud.

"Bucky?" You whispered as you crouched down next to him, your fingers wrapping around the cold metal of his wrist while the others edged towards you both.

You gasped when his hand shot out and clenched around your neck but his eyes widened and he quickly let go. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into your hair as you hugged him, slowly pulling away to kiss you softly.

"Guys." Tony sighed as Steve cleared his throat. "He tried to kill us we have to, procedure."

"There's a procedure for people who try to kill us... I'd hate to be the one who does the paper work for that." You scoffed and smiled when Bucky chuckled and stroked your cheek.

"Are we on for later?" He asked nervously.

"Oh yeah. We're on." You hummed, letting him help you to your feet as he stood and went to leave with Tony and Steve only to kiss you but this time he crushed you to his chest and was more hesitant to pull away than before.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bucky!" You hissed and he rolled his eyes, dropping down from the fence he'd been about to pull himself over and let you tug him away so people would stop staring.

"You want to go the long way?" He chuckled and threw an arm over your shoulder. "You're tired and we're late to meet Steve."

"Those fences have that gooey paint on top... it won't wash out your clothes." You added when he just raised an eyebrow in response.

"You're a nerd." He chuckled and hugged you a little closer when you frowned. "It's a good thing, kinda cute."


	11. Chapter 11

"Um... Bucky I don't think I can get you any closer." You called out the window. "Maybe we should wait for the others to catch up."

"Just get me as close as you can." He yelled back, glancing at you as you sped up and crashed into the end of the car.

"Sorry, sorry." You yelped and slammed the breaks and jerked Bucky forwards before speeding up and bumping the end of the car.

"(Y/N), try and stay this far away until I jump onto the car then break, I don't know how I'll get him out." Bucky yelled as he steadied himself.

"But make sure you get him out because he's the only one who knows where Cap's been taken." You called back and he rolled his eyes, glancing at you or a second before you rammed into the car and span the wheel to get the car under control only to send them both flying off the road.

"I swear, I'm not crazy." You gasped as Bucky smashed into the car moved to protect you as it collided with the floor. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"If we stick to the same story, they can't prove anything." Bucky muttered when he pulled you out and found several Strike Team units had surrounded you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 3 (part one)

'The airship was taken down this morning by an anonymous hero, despite the act it has caused several million dollars of damage and cause four people serious harm.' The news blared as Wanda made herself breakfast.

"What's that?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Someone has destroyed part of the city, near the Shield facilities." She muttered, floating her spoon to her mouth as she made a mug of coffee.

"Tony will look into it he's there at the moment." Steve reassured her but she frowned, not wanting to have to go out on another mission so soon.

"Mr Barnes has asked for you." Vision muttered to Steve who nodded and headed through to the training room where Bucky was fighting Sam.

"You wanted me?" He asked and both men stopped.

"Do we have to deal with what ever happened in New York?" Bucky asked quickly.

"No, I'll call Tony and see what's going on." He nodded when they seemed relieved.

****************************************

"Why did S.H.E.I.L.D think it was a good idea to build a super soldier and stick it in the body of a sixteen-year-old girl?" Natasha sighed as she, Clint and Tony stood to head into the meeting room where they were to meet you.

"I think they'd never met a teenager before, apparently, she disabled their tracking device." Tony muttered, eyeing the restraints that were keeping you in your seat.

"This won't hold her." Natasha pointed out as they sat down but Tony just shrugged.

"She's a kid what harm could she do?" Clint asked, following Natasha's pointed hand when she gestured to the smouldering aircraft a few miles away from the office.

"Apparently, that was her, which is why we're involved." She sighed and sat down.

"We asked Fury to take her however, he is unable or unwilling to do so which is why we, reluctantly, asked you to step in." A man in a suit said, avoiding standing too close to you.

"If you're reluctant to do it then why ask us?" Tony asked, watching you glower at the man who put unnecessary space between the two of you as he moved around the office.

"Because you seem to have Barnes under control, we figured you could get this one fixed for us." He spat and glared at you. "She's a valuable asset but is currently broken."

"She's a child, not a weapon." Clint barked quickly, making everyone jump at the sudden outburst.

"We will take her, but we will not be returning her by force." Tony sighed and the tension on the room seemed to relax when you stared at him with surprise.

"Get her loaded up." The man order as Tony signed a piece of paper.

**********************************************

"How long has she been up?" Tony asked F.R.I.D.A.Y as he found you fully dressed looking ready to fight someone at the first opportunity.

"She left her room and began a training session as precisely four o'clock this morning, she is currently in a self-sedated state of meditation to re-energize herself." F.R.I.D.A.Y explained which made Tony flinch, he expected you to sleep in and refuse to get up like Peter when he'd stayed in the holidays.

"Well, gather everyone would you, we can introduce ourselves." Tony hurried off and went to find Banner who had apparently been working on the samples of your DNA Shield had provided.

"It could appear that she is as they told you she's altered like Bucky and Steve however, the serum is blocking a mutation and they've attempted to alter her mental state to fit Agent Carter." Banner showed the paper work to Tony who frowned and shook his head.

"How'd they get their hands on her, do you think she'll have any family?" Tony asked and Banner shook his head.

"I doubt it, Agent Carter was the one that cancelled the program, it was her last act as an active Agent... if she did they may not want her back, the parents were informed what they would go through." Bruce flinched when Tony smiled his hand on the table and glared furiously at the paperwork.

"They knew and still let it happen!" He hissed.

"I have everyone in the Living room." F.R.I.D.A.Y blared over the rooms speakers and Tony thanked her, heading to the others with Bruce in tow. "Everyone this is... I'm sorry what's your name?" Tony asked softly.

"Agent Three." You answered quickly and everyone exchanged looks.

"No what's your... normal people name, not the code name they give you." Bucky chuckled until you frowned and eyed them nervously.

"I am Agent Three." You insisted which made everyone fear Tony may have agreed to take on more than they could handle.

"If there's three of you then where are the others?" Natasha asked, you turned your attention to her and suddenly surged forwards, knocking her off the sofa. "Hey!" She yelled furiously when she flipped round you and pinned you down.

"What are you doing?" Vision asked you when you tried to escape Natasha's grip.

"Complying with mission spider." You grunted and shoved her off you, frowning when you couldn't get past Vision.

"What does your mission entail?" He asked and you shook your head. "It would seem to me that you do not wish to harm her but you are forced to do so by an instinct that has been set inside you by someone else?"

"Black Widows make us obsolete." You mumbled looking at your feet as you waited for someone to tell you off for speaking.

"Is that what happened to the others, they became obsolete?" Clint asked with the same tone he'd use if one of his children were afraid and miraculously it seemed to break through instantly.

"Agent One failed his mission, Agent Two has failed to reanimate, Agent Three must not fail." You recited in a monotone voice. After that you became unresponsive and the team spoke around you, Bucky staring at you as he tried to figure out if you were faking it or if you'd recited the phrase on purpose.

"Listen Junior, we're going to help you but you'll need to trust us and we'll need to trust you back, so work with us if you're up for it." Steve muttered as Wanda offered to lead you to your room opposite hers and keep an eye on you.


	13. Chapter 13

You and Peter watched from the sidelines of the fight as the older Avengers took over. "Bucky has a cute butt." You muttered to Peter who hummed and nodded.

"Sure I guess." He said and flailed as he almost fell off his perch when he heard a quick.

"Thanks I guess." From Bucky.

"I forgot he could hear us." You admitted to Peter who groaned as he realised the whole team could hear.

"So he has a cute butt. Everyone has a cute butt. I have a cute butt." Clint said and Peter cringed.

"We all have cute butts have you seen our suits?" Natasha said to Clint and they both laughed as you and Peter howled with laughter.

"Could at least one of you pay attention?" Steve asked as he tackled one of the team you were fighting.

"We are paying attention!" Peter defended as he shot a web to stop an oncoming truck.

"To Bucky's butt." You muttered over the ear piece.


	14. Chapter 14

"So you're telling me my next task is to tackle Bucky?" You asked Nat and Steve who had been training you to utilise your abilities as a spy and strong fighter.

"You're hesitating. Do you not want to carry on with our training?" Nat asked with no emotion on her face.

"No, no. No. It's just that, I know that you like torturing people and I am totally up for that." You said, waving your hands in surrender.

It didn't take you long to track down Bucky. You knew he knew someone was watching him but you'd managed to sneak up to him.

"I got...!" You were cut off when Bucky tossed you away from him, caught you a slammed you on the ground.

"(Y/N)! Are you alright? What were you doing sneaking up on me! Did I hurt you?" He gasped when he realised who had been trailing him.

"I'm still learning too..." You gasped, winded.

"Oh. Well let's get you checked over and I'll teach you what you did wrong. Then we can sneak up on Nat and Steve." He smiled when you nodded and accepted his help up.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bucky?" You said through gritted teeth as you wrapped your arms around yourself to keep warm. "You're sure you know where we need to go?" You asked him.

"I got this, I watch food network." He said and strode over to the stall that were selling a wide range of food that you'd never seen before.

"I'm not sure watching food network equals up to replacing the super expensive meal that Tony got for the Avengers tower." You said and frowned when Bucky held up something bird shaped and asked if anyone would notice if it wasn't a turkey. "You know Thor said everyone should just have some soup and that we could try the meal another day. That's not such a bad idea, We'd still all be together."

"I was thrown into the table and ruined the food, so I'll cook a meal to replace it." Bucky said firmly as he started reaching for ingredients to bag up.

"You don't have to. I mean you were thrown into the table by a giant evil alien robot creature who wanted to eat me and Peter so... Really. It's not your fault." You said and watched, impressed as he carried all of the shopping on one arm and phoned for F.R.I.D.A.Y to send a car.

"We can cook together and then the whole day won't be ruined!" He said cheerfully and you had to hide the scoffed laugh that threatened to escape with a cough.

"I had no clue that the most fearsome assassin knew how to cook." You muttered to yourself as you followed him into the car.


	16. Chapter 16

"There's no way it'll work!" You whispered. Bucky frowned as you watched Tony talking to the woman in front of you both. A thin sheet of mirrored glass was all that stopped the pair from seeing you watching them. "He's never going to get anything out of her."

"From what I here Tony shouldn't struggle with that." Bucky said as he frowned, stepping closer, trying to see why you seemed over excited rather than worried that the rest of the Avengers were scouring the woman's bases looking for evidence to be used against her.

"I hope we do arrest her." You said quickly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something. If we don't we'll just have to double down and work harder." Bucky said trying to sound encouraging. He wasn't sure if he was helping as much as he wanted to. You and Peter had a similar pep that made Bucky a little uncomfortable sometimes.

"Oh no! It's not that bad." You said cheerfully and clapped your hands together was Tony leaned in, clearly spotting something that had the woman on the defencive. "If she's convicted we get t-shirts."


	17. Chapter 17

“I’ll meet up with you later. Remember the limit is twenty dollars! No more than that!” You said to Bucky who nodded and smiled. He watched you walking away, checking which direction you’d gone in before motioning a signal.

“What’s the emergency?” Peter asked as he snuck out of where he’d been hiding.  
“I need you to help me figure out what (Y/N) wants for Christmas.” Bucky explained. Peter spluttered for a moment as he realised the dire emergency was literally a shopping trip. “Every year she gets me a brilliant gift I didn’t even think would exist. This year I want to get her something she really needs and is special. But useful as well.” Bucky explained.  
“Ok… any other rules outside of special and useful?” Peter asked carefully. By now the challenge had drawn him in, it was true, it was a nightmare finding you a gift that you didn’t have or you wouldn’t use.  
“No, that’s it.” Bucky answered.  
When Christmas finally came Bucky got to see what Peter had found. He purposely didn’t want to know what it was, just incase it was amazing and he spoiled it. After Wanda, Steve and Nat all praised the gift Peter found he agreed that it must be the right one.  
“Bucky!” You gasped when you opened the box and saw your gift. “The price limit was 20 dollars!”  
“I can change it if you don’t like it!” He said quickly, panicking it wasn’t the perfect gift after all.  
“Oh no! I love it, I really do but… I stuck to the budget. You’re gift won't be that impressive.” You admitted and he chuckled.  
“I promise I’ll love it no matter what it is.” He assured you as he kissed your cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

The group had gathered around the table, all the evidence that could be collected strewn around the room. They’d been over every angle and every option.  
“All I’m saying is that they have a similar MO to The Winter Soldier, I’m not saying Bucky did this.” Tony muttered as he looked over the files.  
“I wish I could remember more clearly. I’m not sure if it’s anyone that they had.” Bucky said as he dumped his fingers against his metal arm.

“Are you sure there isn't anyone who could have done this?” Nat asked carefully.  
“There’s the summer soldier but she’s been missing for years. We were supposed to be on a mission together. I never managed to find out why she didn’t come back.” Bucky admitted and she nodded.  
“It’s a start. We can probably find out something in the files.” Steve muttered as he glanced at the others who agreed.

“At least going into this we know that we can help them and rehabilitate them. They won't have to go through what you did.” Tony said to Bucky. It was still awkward between them but Bucky nodded, appreciating what Tony meant.  
“There’s been another sighting.” Jarivs said as he moved through the room. It didn’t take anything more than that to have the team assembled and on the way.

***********

“Is that…?” Tony muttered into the coms.  
“(Y/N) Carter? I thought she’d died in the war!” Steve said in shock. They started as you levitated a car and rent it hurtling at the Hulk who groaned as he was knocked backwards.  
“Who is this?” Peter asked quickly. He managed to catch debris as it fell and swooped some citizens out of the way.  
“Peggy Carter’s younger sister. She underwent the same sirum as Steve. They weren’t sure it had worked.” Tony explained. Steve cleared his throat as he spoke up.  
“We used to call her Liberty Prime. She was a good soldier.”  
“She was at the H.Y.D.R.A base with me. They did the Cryo treatments and something else to her…” Bucky hesitated as he watched you.  
“Alright, that means she’d be under the same brainwashing. We need to stop her so we can help her.” Nat said quickly.

The team worked together to subdue you. It was a rush to get you back to the base and a flurry of scientists working to help you.  
“I… forgot her.” Bucky said bitterly as he watched.  
“I know. But, you’re helping her now. We both are. We’ll be here to help her get used to all this.” Steve led Buck away as he spoke. Gesturing to Peter and Ned who were waiting around to see if they could be helpful, while playing a video game.  
“We’ll make Peg proud.” Bucky muttered as Steve smiled hopefully.


End file.
